The Odds Are Never In Our Favor
by Burritoyum
Summary: Katniss is the daughter of the baker and Peeta is the son of a Seam coal miner who dies in a mining accident. Katniss does the unthinkable to save Peeta from pain, and Peeta tries his best to make sure Katniss is the one who returns back to District Twelve. "No matter what the Capitol tries to drill into their minds, the odds are never in our favor." T, may be M later on...


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Hunger Games, I must pass that honor to the queen of literature: Suzanne Collins!**

Note:

Just as a reminder/ heads up, this story is an AU story, and will have changed personalities as far as the personalities of Peeta and Katniss. It has mild language in it, so beware of a few curse words here and there. In case you didn't catch the summary for some strange reason; This is a fanfic where Katniss is actually the baker's daughter, and Peeta is the son of a coal miner who dies in an explosion. There is (obviously) more to the story than that... But you're going to have to read on to find that out! Also, I will try to update this story at least once a week, possibly twice. Please leave me some reviews on what your thoughts were on this story! Almost any criticism will be accepted as constructive criticism! Thanks!

-Burritoyum

* * *

_Chapter 1: Discoveries_

**Katniss POV**

My eyes snap open seconds before the scream settled in my throat makes its way out. I let out a deep sigh as I attempt to collect myself and my heavy breathing. This has become my regular routine every night since I was little. Before, they were almost always about my mother's hand or rolling pin crashing upon me, but ever since I turned twelve, ever since he turned twelve, they've been a terrible mixture of both my mother and the Hunger Games.

The Hunger Games... My eyes widen with realization. Today's the day that two kids from our small district will get towed away to their deaths. Of course there's always a slim possibility that a tribute from District Twelve could win, but the truth is that nobody ever does. Most kids just accept the fact that their young, innocent lives are over and that they will in fact die in the sick form of entertainment that the Capitol forces on the districts each year. Well, I suppose I should count our only living victor, the drunk of the district named Haymitch Abernathy, but he won the 50th Hunger Games, a Quarter Quell, twenty-three years ago. The problem is that he never seems sober enough to help anybody win, so in turn two wooden boxes with both dead tributes arrive every year, almost never even making it past the initial blood-bath. It's sickening, but in every way like the Capitol. This, of course, is a thought I can never voice. It would be considered treason, and my death would be "accidental" or my body never to be found. President Snow makes sure to confiscate his less-than-loyal subjects discreetly. Another thing I despise about our government.

I sit up, distractedly running a hand through my hair as I think about the people who I fear to lose most to these games. My brother, Rye, is in his last year of Reaping with only seven slips in, and my eldest brother is already over the age for it. My best friend, Madge, only has five slips in, the minimum for sixteen year olds, because of her father's position of mayor. Then there's always him. The boy I'm foolishly in love with, the one who trades his game with my family in the mornings. Peeta Everdeen.

Ever since I was little, Peeta's always stood out to me. Well, I suppose he stands out from everyone in the Seam. His wavy, golden hair and bright blue eyes are characteristics of Merchant, and very much stands out from his fellow Seam inhabitants. It wasn't his looks, however, that seized my heart. It was his skill with words and art that won me over. It was quite hard for me not to fall for him with his sweet yet shy smiles and words that would make even Ceaser Flickerman bow his head with shame. Adding his amazing talent for art into the mix just caused my heart to swell even more for him, being the baker's daughter, I have a love for art, and have considered offering him a job of icing cakes. He's easily liked by all people, and to my ingratitude, especially the girls. His blonde hair and blue eyes also help with his admirers, traits he shares with his mother and little sister as well. Shit, I think to myself. Prim! How could I forget about sweet little Primrose Everdeen? It's her first year in Reaping; I can't imagine what she must be feeling right now. I would easily consider Prim and myself friends; like Peeta, she's very friendly and easy to talk to. She knows about my love for Peeta, and I know about her love for his best friend, Gale's, brother Rory. I'd consider her my sister if we looked alike at all. Her light blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes are a big contrast to my dark hair and grey eyes. Yes, I don't fit in with other merchants nearly as easily as Prim and Peeta could. My looks are those of the Seam, due to my great grandmother's Seam blood, I got her hair and eyes. Neither of which I'm necessarily ashamed of. It just sets me different from the other merchants.

Looking outside, I see that the sun hasn't yet risen. Groggily, I decide that I'm not going to be able get any more sleep tonight, and swing my legs over the edge of my mattress to stretch. I run over to my small closet and pick out an old t-shirt and some pants, putting on my leather boots, and silently make my way down the stairs while putting my hair into its usual braid, and scurry out the bakery's side door. I still have plenty of time before the bakery opens and Peeta comes to trade his game, which I'll admit we don't actually need. I guess you could say I'm fairly generous towards the blue eyed Seam boy, but it's the only way he'll take any food from me with his stubbornness that matches mine so well. I sigh, knowing I'll never grow the confidence to ask him out. Making sure the other merchants are still asleep in town, I quickly but silently make my way towards the fence, knowing it won't have power, and slip under the area I've made just by the Merchant's area of town. Humming, I stalk over to the bush of strawberries that I hide my bow and quiver under, and walk a little further to feel more secure. Checking my snares, I curiously wonder if Peeta's ever found one of them. Now, feeling like I've put enough distance between the district and myself, I start to sing quietly. All the birds stop to listen, as they were said to do for my great grandmother. I walk deeper into the woods that I so often find peace in, position my bow into a ready position, and lose myself in the greens and browns of the forest. This is the only place I've ever felt truly at peace. If Peeta or anybody else ever found out that I hunt, they would think I'm crazy and that I'm a monster for killing animals that I don't need to survive; but the truth is that I do need to hunt to survive. My mother has always hated me, and feels that since I look like someone from the Seam sector of the district that I should live like one too. Which in simpler terms means that she refuses to feed me the same food that she eats, which includes bread. These are my hobbies, my lifelines. Hunting and singing. I'm positive that nobody knows about these besides my father. I desperately hope to keep it that way for a little bit longer.

* * *

**Peeta POV**

I wake up sweating and breathing heavily. Inwardly groaning, I turn over to put my arm around Prim, only to find her spot empty. I immediately panic, remembering the nightmare I had just woken up from, where she had been reaped and taken away with District Twelve's drunken mentor. Looking around frantically, I see her small form tucked up against our mother. A wave of relief washes over me when I confirm her safety. She must have had a nightmare last night and gone to my mother for comfort. A small pin of jealousy pricks at my heart when I think about me not being enough to comfort her, but I quickly push it away as I quietly climb out of bed, already treading towards my hunting boots and jacket.

The sun hasn't quite risen yet, but I know that I won't be able to sleep further tonight, so I make my way out of our small Seam house and towards the weak spot in our fence. I yield as I approach it, listening of signs for electricity. When I deem it safe, I slide under it and begin my trek into the woods towards the log that I keep my bow and arrows in. Stealthily, I glide through the familiar woods and relax more and more as I'm able to put distance between me and the musty district. The woods are where I can truly appreciate the land's vibrant colors and beauty, while the district is plain. Grey coal dust coats the buildings, streets, and in the winter months, snow. While thinking, I barely pay a glance towards the squirrel that I shoot. I glance down at my kill and see that I've shot it right in the eye, just the way the baker likes them. I feel myself liven up at the thought of the bakery, and more specifically, the daughter of the baker. Katniss Mellark. Katniss Mellark is the girl I've been in love with since I was five years old.

_I was walking home from my first day of school on my dad's shoulders with my mom beside us, holding baby Prim in her arms. My dad said he'd wanted to celebrate a successful first day with a trip to the bakery, and being five years old, I would have never turned down a trip to the bakery. Especially if it meant seeing Katniss, whom I'd developed a crush on that day when I saw her in pants and not a dress, as the other Merchant girls were dressed in, and playing in the mud rather than with the dolls. As we approached the Mellark's, my dad gave me a playful wink, I having already telling him about how amazing Katniss was in my eyes. Blushing, I stuck out my tongue at him. Walking through the door, Prim was fascinated with the little bell that signaled our arrival. As we waited for Mr. or to come out to the front, I heard a beautiful voice singing from the next room over. Listening, I hear little footsteps come closer until little Katniss Mellark comes through the door singing, and still oblivious to the fact that my family standing by the door. I looked in awe at my father, who looked back at me with a twinkle in his grey eyes. She was singing a song that we learned today in class, called the Valley Song. Unaware we were in the room, she hauled a pan of bread to put on the counter. We started clapping and she startled and dropped the pan of bread on the ground, scattering its contents. "Oh! Hello, Peeta and Peeta's family!" she greeted us with a blush and shy smile. "KATNISS!" we heard an angry shriek call. My eyes widened and I looked over at Katniss. Her confidence was immediately gone, replaced with something else, was it fear? "Here you go," she whispers to us and hands us four cupcakes with our names on them in neat handwriting. "I made them for you! I hope you like them, but momma can't know I made them, is that okay Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen?" she asks us. We all nod, not quite sure what to make of the situation. She flashes us a quick smile and responds to her mother,"Y-yes momma?" "KATNISS, WHAT WAS THAT? WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME YOU WORTHLE-" her mother cuts off when she enters the room and sees us standing here. "Hello Lilian, Jason. Will you excuse me one minute? I need to talk to Katniss for a second," she smiles widely at us, but all coldness that had left her voice remained in her eyes. We nod, and within seconds, Katniss is dragged by her arm into the other room. "KATNISS, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DROPPING BREAD, YOU WORTHLESS SEAM BRAT! YOU WILL NEVER BE A USEFUL EDITION OF THIS FAMILY YOU WHORE!" We hear a smack and a small, fragile wail. "I'm sorry, momma. It wasn't their fault, please don't hurt Peeta or Prim! I tripped and fell, momma. I deserve whatever you're gonna give 'em. Please don't-" her small voice is cut short by her mother's hiss at her to keep her voice down, which is followed by another clanging sound. My whole family has wide eyes, and my mother has tears in hers, and we leave the bakery as quietly as we can. The next day at school she has a welt on her cheek and a black eye, and days after that she has bruises where her sleeves and pants can't hide, and I can't help but feel love for this selfless girl who does so much for others, yet won't take anything in turn._

I'm drawn out of my memory by the sound of feet and a faint rustling that only my hunter's ears can pick up. I turn with my bow drawn and see my best friend, Gale, coming over to me with a grim look on his face. It's Rory's first reaping, as well as Prim, and I know that it's hard for him. We've both made sure that our siblings won't have to take out tesserae, hopefully ever, so Prim and Rory will both only have one slip in.

"Hey Gale," I greet him with a half-hearted smile.

"Hey, Peet," he says back.

"Prim made cheese for our breakfast today," I tell him, giddy from the thought.

"Thank you, Prim! I've got some blueberries and bread, so the cheese will be great with them as well. We shall have a feast this morning!" he tells me with a smile. One thing I've learned is that the woods are the only place Gale will ever smile with the exception of his house.

"You've gone to the bakery already?" I say, and my disappointment must be written all over my face, because he chuckles and tells me,"Don't worry, I haven't seen your girl this morning. The bakery's not even open until after the sun comes up," he says pointing upwards. Right. Should have thought that one through. I shift uncomfortably on our rock and he chuckles again.

"Calm down, blondie. I'm just playing with you. I feel like we need a little cheering up, or else we won't have any hope left. And.. speaking of cheering up," he proceeds his next words in a surprisingly accurate impression of our district escort, Effie Trinket,"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds..." he tosses a blueberry into the air, which I catch in my mouth.

"Be _ever_ in your favor," I finish the sentence in a high pitched voice. We both share a laugh while gathering our stuff to go back to hunting. We silently walk through the forest, but soon realize that something is off. The birds are silent, and the forest takes on an eerie pause. All of a sudden, one by one, we hear mockingjays start to sing a tune, mimicking a soft but rich voice. The voice that caused the birds to become silent. Gale looks at me with admiration and curiosity in his eyes, but I feel like I've heard this voice before. My brain is slow to recognize the voice, but as soon as I do, my eyes widen with realization. There's only one person with a voice like that.

"Gale, I know who's voice that is," I tell him, and I'm sure he's surprised with the adoration and love in my voice.

"Who?" he asks, still clueless. Of course he wouldn't know that voice, I'm one of the few people that do.

"Gale, that's Katniss," I tell him. His eyebrow raises suspiciously, and with that he's off racing, following the mockingjay's song to its owner. I take off silently right behind him. Slowly, we make our way towards an area we've never thought to explore. A large field appears before us, and I start to wonder what Katniss, _a merchant_, would be doing outside of the district. Merchants are well-fed people who normally get a fairly good life, so why would she try to escape? Well, I suppose if I really thought about it, she would be escaping her mother and eldest brother, who spews verbal abuse at her every moment he can.

As we get to the edge of the forest and the beginning of the field, I gape at the beauty of the scene in front of me. Katniss is sitting in the middle of the field, carving an intricate bow with a knife, and begins to sing a beautiful yet haunting song.

_"Are you, are you_

_"Coming to the tree_

_"Where they strung a man they say murdered three_

_"Strange things did happen here_

_"No stranger would it be_

_"If we met up at midnight at the hanging tree_

_"Are you, are you_

_"Coming to the tree_

_"Where the dead man called out for his love to flee._

_"Strange things did happen here_

_"No stranger would it be_

_"If we met up at midnight in the hanging tr-"_

She stops singing and snaps her head towards us when Gale moves his boot slightly, making a small sound barely loud enough for me to hear. Her eyes widen and she bolts upright and opens her mouth to speak, but then closes it again with a deep blush.

"Katniss..." I say in awe. I'm about to confess my love for her right here, but Gale opens his mouth.

"What are you doing in these woods? Don't you merchants have enough without stealing our game?" he asks imploringly.

"I'm sorry. I really am, it's just that- I-" her eyes glaze over and in a monotone voice she says,"I'm sorry mother, I was just so hungry... You haven't let me eat in so long. Please, don't take it out on Peeta. I just thought we could use the squirrel, that's all, I'm sorry..." she says and blinks, her silver eyes clearing. I open my mouth in shock. Her mother was going to beat me? For selling them squirrel? What did she mean by she was hungry? Questions race through my mind all at once, and I look her in the eyes, trying to detect an emotion, any emotion to give away what she meant, but her face just blanches and she puts on an impassive mask, making it impossible for me to know the true meaning behind her words. She looks at Gale and then at me, her eyes dart to the left and she bolts. Gale and I go after her, but she's just too fast, and she's able to duck under and through small spaces that just slow Gale and I down. When she's ducked out of our sight, I sigh and slow down, trying to let my anger cool down a bit before lashing out at Gale. He stops and leans over panting with sweat dripping from his face. I snap my head to him and let my remaining anger out on him.

"What the hell was that, Gale?!" I yell at him. What was that? I could have had my chance before the Reaping and he opens his mouth to insult and interrogate her.

"I'm sorry, but she has no right to be killing animals that we could have _for sport_. What we do is one thing, we would starve without our kills. But her? She's a merchant, she could have anything she wants, food included. Why should she get-" he starts, but I cut him off.

"Didn't you hear her? She said ' I was just so hungry... You haven't let me eat in so long'! You know how cruel her mother is! Why would defend yourself on this?" I say furiously. His face goes pale.

"Oh, God. Her mother might actually _starve_ her? Intentionally? I didn't see her leave with any kills, though. She just took off. Do you think she left anything there?" he asks. I can't believe the nerve of him. He chases her off and then wants to take her kills? I'm about to punch him when he says," No, Peet. I don't_ want _to take her kills for myself_, _but we both know that that good meat would go to waste if there is any."

I huff and agree, and we backtrack to the field and go over to where she had been. In her haste, she did seem to leave her things. Walking over to them, we find the bow she had been carving, and I gently pick it up, admiring the craftsmanship of it. I hear Gale gasp as he goes over to her game bag. I walk over to him and gasp with awe, myself. She's caught more than Gale and I manage in a day _together_, and each and every one is shot cleanly through the eye with no puncture marks in the body. My heart swells at the sight. Katniss Everdeen, a merchant, the baker's daughter, is more than what anybody would think. She's a highly skilled huntress.

* * *

***A/N:**

**Hey you guys, thanks to all who have read this so far, and I hope you enjoy this. I also have another story in case you haven't read it yet, called ****_Dark Days Will Become Better._**** Please don't forget to write a review and favorite/follow this (only if you like it, though.. of course), and I will have to have a new chapter for both this and my other story this week (a.k.a before Sunday, hopefully). I do go to high school, so updates will not be every day, sorry, but AP classes don't gain their own A's! ;) Anywho, this is a long enough Author's Note, so with that, may the Schwartz be with you, Lonestar. *Hand salute thing***


End file.
